power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dana Mitchell
Dana Mitchell is Jane's older half-sister. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Dale Mitchell. She is portrayed by Alison MacInnis in the movie adaptations. History ''Early Life Dana Mitchell was born on 1982 to William and Janet Mitchell in Mariner Bay, California. Her stepmother died when she was twelve years old. Unfortunately, her stepaunt Sarah died in a tragic car crash when she was seventeen years old. Dana and Carter were married in 2003, three years after their Rangers' day. However the spirits decided that the imprints was best and Henry's imprint was Dana. She had two children in 2004 from Carter. Twilight TBA New Moon Dana came by and saw Carter. Dana saw Carter's face mad as Carter left into the woods. Dana asked her father the question and Captain Mitchell told her daughter that Jane imprint on Carter. Dana asked why Carter and Jane. Dana never knew and went to the woods as well. In the woods, Dana saw Carter and a wolf bigger than a normal size wolf. Captain Mitchell followed them and shouts Jane's name. Dana was surprised and shocked. Jane ignore them and wait for Sam. Sam came in and Jane explained the situation to Sam in telepathy. Sam transformed back into a human and noticed that Carter stared at Jane. Sam command Jane to phase back and Jane did. Carter asked Sam why did Jane imprint on him and Sam replied it was unavoidable. Dana asked can it be stop and Sam said no because if the imprint reject the wolf, the wolf died. Dana and Carter was shocked and think about it. Jane said sorry about it and Dana replied that is okay. Paul came in and apologize to Jane and Jane replied back with a smile. Dana asked if the fever can be stop and Jane replied no. Carter asked why and Paul replied the Cold Ones. Both Paul and Sam heard another howl, Jane noticed the howl belong to Embry. Sam tell Paul to patrol with Jared while he and Jane go to Embry and try to calm him down. Carter asked what can Dana and he do and Sam replied to asked Billy about the tribe's history. Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Midnight Moon TBA Physical appearance Dana is a Caucasian with short blonde hair and standing at 5'8" tall. She wore blue skirt, pink blouse and a Lightspeed Rescue jacket. Personality TBA Relationships Henry Grayson Henry Grayson is Dana's boyfriend and her best friend. When they meet each other, she was looking after him. When Henry saw Dana get hurt, he rushed to her aid. Bella Swan TBA Edward Cullen TBA Appearances * Twilight ** Twilight (film) ** Midnight Sun * New Moon ** New Moon (film) * Eclipse ** Eclipse (film) * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 * Midnight Moon Mentioned in * Midnight Sun * The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Trivia * Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:Female PR Rangers Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Twilight Category:Pink Ranger